Searching for You
by firegirl131
Summary: Tobias has been kidnapped by a group of men and Tris has no idea why they want him. She seeks the help in the NCIS crew to help her locate her husband. Will they be successful and find Tobias? Or will Tobias never be found again?
1. Prologue

**I'm trying a crossover between NCIS and Divergent so I hope you all like it. Please let me know if I should continue this story or not.**

 **I don't own Divergent or NCIS.**

* * *

Prologue

The sun was setting after another day in Washington D.C. A young woman with long blonde hair and grayish blue eyes was standing over the stove, cooking her husband's favorite meal, which was beef stroganoff. The young couple have been married for three years now and they have decided to start trying for a baby. They wanted to do it earlier but the husband kept on getting deployed overseas and he was gone for months and when he would come back for leave, he couldn't stay long before he would have to go back. It was hard being in the military but it was even harder for the woman for she rarely saw her husband. But she supported him through everything and the couple always talked about their options before deciding everything.

"It smells good, Tris," the husband says, walking into the kitchen. He has short dark brown hair and deep blue, almost black, eyes.

"That's good. I know this is your favorite, Tobias, so I would hope it smells good."

"Everything you make always smells good."

Tris turns around to smile at her husband just as Tobias leans down to place a kiss on her lips. Tobias had just been promoted to Chief Petty Officer and he is in charge of a small group of navy officers, three of which consists of his friends Zeke, Uriah, and Will. Tobias had also been given a break so Tris thought that now would be a good time to try a baby. Usually, Tobias worried that he would miss most of Tris' pregnancy or that he wouldn't be there when the baby comes and Tobias didn't want to miss any of it. Now, it seemed like Tobias was getting a longer break and, if he did get deployed again, it would be just enough time for Tobias to return to see his child being born.

"So, is there a reason you are making my favorite meal tonight?" Tobias asks as he retrieves a jug of milk from the fridge.

"I was thinking about trying for a baby tonight," answers Tris.

Tobias stops what he's doing to stare at Tris, who can feel his eyes on her. "I know what you're thinking, Tobias." Tris turns around to stare at her husband. "You're afraid that you're going to miss the birth of your child."

"It's a very big deal, Tris. I don't want to miss the birth of our first born child."

"I know, but if we start now and if I get pregnant within the next few days, then it'll be enough time for you to be there through most of my pregnancy. Plus, didn't you say that the next time you would get called, it won't be overseas but at the Great Lakes. So doesn't that mean you can come home when it gets close to my due date or I can come visit you around my due date?"

"I don't know if I can do that but I can see what I can do." Tobias walks over to Tris, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I just don't want to leave you with a newborn while I'm off fighting."

"If you think you're abandoning me, you're not. You'll be protecting your country as well as the people you love. I'll also have a little piece of you with me so I won't be as lonely."

"All right, you've convinced me. We'll try for a baby."

"Good, because if not, I probably would have started asking for a puppy."

Tobias chuckles then kisses his wife on the lips. Tris turns her attention back to the food and finishes cooking it. As Tris walks over to the sink to pour the noodles into a colander, she notices a van parked outside their house. The door to the van opens and two big guys wearing all black get out, carrying guns. "Tobias."

"What is it?" Tobias walks over and sees the men outside their house. "Come on." Tobias leads Tris over to the small storage room underneath the stairs. He opens the door and ushers Tris inside it. "Do not come out until I come to get you." Tris nods. Tobias closes the door and takes the gun out of from his holder, cocking the gun.

Tris sits in the small space, trying to keep herself form having a panic attack. She knows that Tobias is strong and that he's been in fights, but Tris is worried that these men might hurt him or worse. Suddenly, Tris hears the front door being kicked opened which is then followed by gun shots being fired. Tris bites her lip and puts her hands over her mouth to keep herself from screaming. She also hears sounds of a struggle and the sound of glass breaking. Tris hears a loud 'thud,' footsteps running out of the house, and the sound of tires squealing as the van drives away.

Tris waits a little longer before deciding to investigate. She opens the door and looks at the scene before her. Everything is a mess as everything is overturned and there are broken pieces of glass lying around the floor. As Tris looks at the mess, she notices that one thing, or rather person, is missing. "Tobias!" Tris searches the house, calling Tobias' name but he doesn't answer. Tears blurring her vision, Tris runs out of the house and looks around the yard, thinking that Tobias would be there but he's not. "Tobias!" Tears run down Tris' face as she realizes that her husband, her Tobias, has been kidnapped.

* * *

 **Will Tris find Tobias? Will Tris receive help from the NCIS crew? All questions will be answered as the story progresses. Please leave a review and let me know you think and if I should continue. Bye :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Another chapter! This is basically the beginning chapter but more details will be given to you next chapter. I hope you like it.**

 **I don't own Divergent or NCIS.**

* * *

Chapter 1

The elevator doors open and Ziva David walks out with Tim McGee walking beside her. "So you're saying that this friend called you to ask you about proposing?" Ziva asks McGee, trying to understand the story.

"Well, sort of," answers McGee. "He called to ask me if I remember the name of the restaurant I took his girlfriend to when we were in college."

"Wait, so this friend of yours wants to propose to your ex-girlfriend?"

"Yeah."

Ziva smirks and tries hard to not laugh. She then pats McGee on the back. "It's all right, McGee."

"Just don't tell Tony."

"Tell me what?" Tony DiNozzo asks, walking up to his coworkers.

"It's nothing," McGee says, walking over to his desk.

"McGee was telling me about his weekend," is all Ziva says as she sits down at her desk.

"Oh, come on. Tell little ol' Tony what's going on." Tony looks between his coworkers but they don't say anything. "Ah, I know what it is. It's about a woman isn't it?" Tony chuckles as he walks over to McGee. "So tell me, McGee, having trouble in paradise?"

"It's none of your business, Tony," states McGee.

"Come now, what did you do McGee? Do you need some help? Are you not pleasing your woman? Did you bore her to sleep with your tech talk?"

"Do not listen to him, McGee," Ziva says. "All the advice he would give you would not work in your situation."

"So there is a situation." Tony lets out a short laugh. He looks at McGee and stares him down.

McGee tries to ignore Tony but he can't shake the feeling of Tony staring at him. "Tony, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to mentally picture what your situation is." Tony squints his eyes. "I can see it. I see a picture of McGee…not getting the hint that a woman wants to have sex."

McGee opens his mouth to reply but he closes it, staring past Tony.

"What? Am I right? Is McGee not taking hints from women?" McGee looks back at Tony then back at the person standing behind him and Tony's smile disappears. "Morning, boss."

Leroy Jethro Gibbs slaps Tony upside the head then walks over to his desk.

"Got it, won't happen again," says Tony.

"Grab your gear," says Gibbs. "We got a missing Petite Officer."

The team grabs their gear and heads for the elevator. The doors open and everyone walks in.

"But seriously, was I right?" Tony asks McGee and, as the elevator doors close, McGee glares at Tony.

* * *

The camera flashes as Ziva takes a picture of the mess in the living room. She maneuvers around the mess to get to Gibbs. "There were signs of a struggle that went on in here," she tells him.

"Neighbors report hearing sounds of gun fire," McGee states, walking over to Gibbs. "The neighbor next door said she called the cops just as the wife ran outside."

"Where is she?" Gibbs asks.

"Tony is trying to talk to her," Ziva says. "And judging by how the conversation is going, I would say have someone else ask her questions." The three turn towards Tony to see Tris yelling at Tony and Tony looks startled.

"Wow, I think that's the first time I saw a woman actually yell at Tony," states McGee.

Gibbs cracks a smile and starts walking over to the pair.

"How dare you!" yells Tris. "Do you even know that I'm a married woman?!"

"DiNozzo, why don't you go assist Ziva and McGee?" Gibbs suggests, interrupting the two.

"Right away, boss," Tony says and he rushes off.

"You should tell your agent to stop flirting with married woman," Tris says, glaring at Tony's retreating figure. "He might get hurt."

"Well, he has to learn some time."

Tris cracks a smile.

"Now, what happened here?"

"Well, as I told your agent before he started flirting with me, these two men arrived in front of our house and kidnapped my husband."

"I'm going to need a little bit more than that so I can help you find him."

Tris shakes her head. "All I know is that I was making dinner and when I walked over to pour water into the sink, I saw from the kitchen window a white van pull up in front of the house and two men wearing all black jumped out, carrying guns."

"Can you describe the men for me?"

"They looked strong and I couldn't see their faces for they were wearing masks."

"Were you able to get a good look at the license plate of the van?"

"No. My husband had me hide in a safe spot underneath the stairs. I stayed there until I heard the van drive away and that's when I got out to see everything was a mess and my husband was gone." Tris looks up at Gibbs, tears lining her eyes. "You'll find him, right?"

Gibbs gives her a reassuring smile. "We will."

"Gibbs!" Ziva calls out. "Found something!" Gibbs walks away from Tris and over to Ziva, where she is standing over stray bullet casings. "It could be from the weapon the kidnappers used."

"My husband owns a hand held gun." The team turns to Tris, who is standing in the doorway. "He keeps that gun at home when he is away so I can use it in self-defense. Before you ask, yes, I have a license and I'm also skilled in knife throwing. Only pulled out the gun once to threaten a man to blow his nuts off who wouldn't take the hint to leave me alone." At that, Tris glares at Tony who takes a step back.

"Is this the gun your husband uses?" McGee asks, showing her a bag with a 9mm black gun inside it.

"Yes, that's his."

"Give that to Abby just in case there are other prints on it," orders Gibbs.

McGee nods. "Ma'am, I'm going to have to get your prints as well so we don't mistake your prints for the kidnappers."

"Ok, do I have to come in and do it or can I do it here?" Tris asks.

"It would be easier to do it at the station, ma'am."

"All right. Just let me get my cell phone and-"

"Tris!"

"Christina!" Tris runs out of the house and towards her best friend, Christina. They engulf each other in a hug and Christina holds her tight. "I left my house as soon as I heard what happened. Are you ok? Is Tobias going to be ok? Will they find him?"

"Christina, Christina! Calm down. I'm fine considering my husband was just kidnapped. They said they'll find him and I hope Tobias is ok."

Christina pulls Tris into another hug. "We're here for you, Tris. Remember, we're navy wives and navy wives are there for each other."

"Navy wives?" McGeee asks.

"That's what we call ourselves," answers Christina. "All of our husbands are in the navy and we are always there for each other." Christina turns to Tris. "Come on, let's get you to Shauna and Marlene and we'll talk over ice cream."

"I actually have to go to the station to give the agents my fingerprints."

"Why?"

"Because they have Tobias' gun and they don't want to confuse my fingertips for the kidnappers."

"Ah, I see."

Tris walks into her house and is about to go up the stairs when she sees that Tony is in her way. She glares at him which makes Tony move out of the way. "Sorry, ma'am."

"That's better." Tris walks up the stairs to her bedroom.

"I think she and I will get along fine," Ziva states, smirking at Tony.

"Well, I'm glad one of you is happy about a woman that wants to castrate me," Tony all but yells.

Ziva snickers then notices something on the wall. She walks over to it and stares at the wall. "I got more bullets."

Gibbs and Tony walk over as Ziva retrieves bullet casings from the wall. Tony takes out a bag and Ziva deposits the bullets in the bag.

"It seems our kidnappers are terrible shooters," comments Tony.

"Wait a minute." Ziva walks over to the entrance and stands there. "Ok, so the kidnappers burst into the home and the officer is standing a few feet in front of them. So how did a man that had clear vision and a clear shot, miss the officer and hit the wall that's not even close to the victim?"

"Unless the kidnapper got shot," Gibbs adds in. He then walked over to stand a few feet away from Ziva. "Officer takes out his gun, shoots one of the men which makes him fire at the wall."

"But then shouldn't there be blood?"

Gibbs looks at the doorway and sees something on wall. He walks over to it and, upon further inspect, sees blood. "I found your blood, Ziva."

Ziva takes a cotton swab and makes sure to collect some of the blood. She then puts the swab into a small container.

"Now here's my question," Tony states, walking over to the two. "Why would someone want to kidnap a Chief Petite Officer?"

"That's what we are going to find out," mutters Gibbs, looking around the house.

* * *

 **Like I said, more details next chapter. I don't know when my next update will be for I'm getting my wisdom teeth pulled tomorrow and I don't know how much pain I will be in the following days. Hopefully the pain won't be that bad that it won't stop me from writing. The latest I will update would probably be on Sunday. Anyway, please leave a review. Bye! :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello, everyone. My surgery went well and I'm still recovering from it. The only thing that sucks though is waiting six weeks to eat popcorn and nuts, which is difficult for at college, I like to snack on popcorn. Anyway, here is a new chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

 **I don't own Divergent or NCIS.**

* * *

Chapter 2

A picture of Tobias Eaton appears on the main TV screen as the NCIS team stands around it. "Chief Petite Officer Tobias Eaton has served in the U.S. Navy for seven years now," McGee tells Gibbs. "He got into the service during college and he quickly moved up through the ranks. He just got promoted to Chief Petite Officer not that long ago."

"He has no marks on his record and he never had any trouble with anybody that was put on his team," Tony says. "He married his sweetheart Beatrice Prior after they graduated college. There have been no issues with their marriage and, from what Beatrice has said, they were going to start a family when he got kidnapped."

"His background is a little…troubling," adds Ziva. "His parents divorced when he was six and he lived with his father until he was sixteen to live with his mother in Washington D.C. His father, Marcus Eaton, abused him until his friend, Zeke Pedrad, reported it to the police."

"Marcus Eaton?" McGee asks. "As in mayor of Chicago, Marcus Eaton?"

"Former mayor. He was sentenced and charged for child abuse and was sent to prison for fifteen years. That was when his mother came in and took him to her home in D.C."

"Did he make any enemies?" Gibbs asks.

"Besides his father, he had a rivalry with another officer named Eric," answers Tony. "Apparently, the two were competing for Chief Petite Officer but Tobias was the one who got the position. There were never any fights between them but a lot of tension was between the two."

"Just like two idiots I know," mumbles Ziva.

"I went to know about this Eric," says Gibbs.

"I'll look into his background," Tony says, walking over to his desk.

"McGee."

"I'll look into Tobias' and Eric's background during their time in the Navy."

"Ziva, you're with me." Gibbs goes to grab his coat.

Ziva grabs her coat and the two walk out of the office.

* * *

"Come on, men!" yells a training officer. "I'm training soldiers, not pansies! Let's hurry it up!"

"Commanding officer, Amar," Gibbs calls out.

The officer turns around, looking at Gibbs. "Yes. What can I do for you?"

Gibbs produces his badge. "Special Agents Gibbs and David. We need to ask you some questions about one of your officers."

"Sure, which one of the pansies is it?"

"Tobias Eaton."

Amar cracks a smile. "He was one of the best recruits I ever had. Strong, smart, reliable, and very determined. His wife is not bad either, got some spunk in her. I think she would make a great officer if she joined the navy. Why do you want to know about Tobias Eaton?"

"He's been kidnapped," answers Ziva.

The smile leaves Amar's face as he stares at the two with a disbelieving look. "Kidnapped?"

"Been missing since last night."

"I can't believe it." Amar looks away from the two. "I find it hard to believe that Tobias got kidnapped. He can take down guys twice as strong as him but he won't be put down."

"Do you know of an officer named Eric?"

"Yeah, he was in the same training class as Tobias but I don't really know any history between the two. If you want to know, I would suggest asking Tobias' friends. They know more about what goes on behind closed doors than I do."

"Can you give us the names?"

"Actually, they are here right now. I'll lead you to them, follow me."

"I'm going to kill you!"

The trio stops what they're doing to see a man running out of the building with another man running after him. Gibbs and Ziva go to take out their guns but Amar stops them. "It's all right, this is normal. Those two are brothers and they are always pulling pranks on each other. One of them must have went over the line. Pedrads!"

The two stop running, turn towards Amar, and salute him. "Sir!"

"At ease." The two lower their arms. "Now, what happened?"

"My idiot brother was being an asshole," says the older one.

"You started this whole prank war when you put a bug in my soup," states the younger one.

"You didn't need to go and hang my underwear in front of all the trainees."

"At least I didn't tell people about your sex life like someone I know."

"You-"

"Enough!" Amar yells. He shakes his head at the two then looks at the agents behind him. "Special Agents Gibbs and David, this is Zeke and Uriah Pedrad. They are brothers and even though they sound like they don't get along, they are very close."

"That is true," the older one, Zeke, says. "I care for my brother very much and stick up for him."

"Do you need something?" Uriah asks.

"We heard that you are close with Tobias Eaton."

"You mean Four."

"Four?"

"That's his nickname here at the base. He earned it by completing the training course in under four minutes."

"He broke the previous record which was ten minutes," states Amar.

"He earned that nickname. So, what do you want to know about him?"

"What was his relationship between him and Eric?" Ziva asks.

"They were rivals," starts Zeke. "Well, more like Eric was. Four wanted nothing to do with the rivalry but Eric thought that Four was trying to best him."

"Was he?"

"No, Four was just trying his best. It's not his fault that he's better than Eric."

"I do know Eric was pissed when Four got the position of Chief Petite Officer instead of him," comments Uriah.

"Do you think Eric would go and kidnap Tobias?" Gibbs askes.

"Kidnap?" Zeke scoffs. "Eric is too low for that to kidnap someone like Four. Besides, Four beats Eric's ass whenever they spare."

"Although, he has threaten Tris before and that would have ended badly if we didn't stop Four," adds Uriah.

"You two know Tobias' wife?" asks Ziva.

"Yeah, she is a really good friend of ours. I know her and our wives as well as Will's wife get together to go on shopping sprees."

"Why did Eric threaten Tris?" Gibbs asks.

"Eric really wanted the position of Chief Petite Officer and so he kept on going after Four for the position. But when he realized that Four wasn't budging, Eric went to the one person he know would get to him. Tris."

"Eric told Four that if he didn't give him the position, Eric said he would go after Tris and…do things to her," explains Zeke. "Four would have put Eric in the hospital if we didn't stop him for if he did fight Eric, he would have lost his position."

"Max heard what Eric has been doing and told him to take some time off," Amar adds in. "Eric didn't want to at first but then Max said that if he didn't take the time off, he would have been laid him off."

"Who's Max?" questions Ziva.

"He's the one in charge of everything here. Nothing gets by him without him noticing. That's how he noticed how good Four was and gave him the position of Chief Petite Officer."

"What's going on with Four? Did he do something illegal?" Uriah jokes.

"Your friend has been kidnapped."

"What?" Zeke asks, stunned.

"We're trying to figure out why he would be kidnapped and if he knew of anything."

"I don't know anything. In fact, I don't really see Four as the kind of guy to get into anything serious," admits Uriah.

Zeke just nods in confirmation. Gibbs narrows his eyes at this but decides not to press further.

"We'll talk with the other guys and let you know if they know of anything that Tobias has gotten into," states Amar.

"All right, thanks for the help," says Gibbs.

"Anytime."

Gibbs and Ziva start walking away, back to their car. "Did you also get the feeling that the one officer was hiding something?" Ziva asks Gibbs, referring to Zeke.

"Yup," Gibbs answers her.

* * *

Back at the office, Gibbs and Ziva walk out of the elevator and towards their desks.

"Boss," Tony starts, standing up. "I found something about Eric." He presses a button on the remote and a picture of Eric appears on the screen. "His full name is Eric Coulter and he is the very definition of gang, both figuratively and literally. When Eric was in middle school, he was involved in a number of gangs and he was arrested a lot. Parents got tired of his misbehaving and sent him to military school where he straightened out…sort of. He got into the navy around the same time Tobias did and ever since then has been trying to best Tobias."

"He harassed not only Tobias, but the other officers as well," McGee puts in. "He has a number of offenses against him and it seems like if he has one more offense against him, Eric will get laid off."

"Are all of the offenses about his rivalry with Tobias?" asks Ziva.

"Most of them are but there are others towards officers who are friends and/or associated with Tobias. Seems like this guy has a big grudge against Tobias."

"Bring him in," orders Gibbs.

"Right away, Boss."

"Oh, Abby says she wants to see you when you get back," says Tony.

Gibbs walks out of the office and towards Abby's lab. On the way, he grabs a Caf-Pow and then gets in the elevator. He presses down and waits for the elevator to get to the floor he wants. When the elevator dings, Gibbs walks out and into the lab, where Abby is standing in front of the computer. "What do you got, Abs?"

"A lot of bullets and blood," starts Abby. "Well, not really a lot of blood since it was only a little swab but still. Anyway, I looked at the bullet casings that were left from the weapons and so far, I only found one match."

"It was Tobias Eaton's gun," states Gibbs.

"Very good, Gibbs. But yes, the gun is, in fact, registered to Tobias Eaton and there were fingerprints from his wife as well but there weren't as many fingerprints from hers as there were from Tobias'."

"Were you able to get a match from the other bullet casings?"

"Not yet, I'm still working on it."

"Then why did you call me down?"

"Because." Abby grabs a glass container holding a bullet and shows it to Gibbs. "What do you see, Gibbs?"

"It's a bullet casing."

"Look closer."

Gibbs does and he sees specks of blood on it. "There's blood."

"Exactly, but not Tobias' blood. This bullet is from the 9mm so when Tobias fired his weapon, it hit one of the kidnappers. Now, it didn't seem like there was enough blood on the bullet to actually injured the person but it was enough that when the bullet hit him, some blood got on door. Which means, I can see what type of blood our kidnapper is."

"And did you?"

"Yeah, and that's where we hit another roadblock." Abby turns to her computer and types in something to produce a blood type result. "This kidnapper is A-positive, meaning-"

"Meaning it could be anyone," finishes Gibbs.

* * *

 **So many questions that have yet to be answered. I know I'm killing you guys but more information will come, I promise. In the meantime, please leave a review. Bye! :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**New chapter! So I go back to college on Monday and my plan is to get as much writing done and then update everything on Monday. Hopefully that plan goes well. Anyway, hope you enjoy.**

 **I don't own Divergent or NCIS.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Tony and Ziva get out of the car, walking towards the house where Eric is supposed to be. As they walk closer to the house, they see a guy walk out, carrying a duffel bag.

"Eric Coulter," calls Tony. Eric turns around to see Ziva and Tony standing there. "We need to ask you some questions."

Eric throws the bag to the ground and starts running away.

"Hey!" Tony yells as he and Ziva start running after him. Eric pushes a pile of crates down, blocking the path. Tony stumbles over the crates but Ziva stops in her spot and tracks back. Eric keeps on running then checks behind him, seeing that the agents aren't following him. He stops running and stands there, with a slight smirk on his face. Although, when he turns around, Ziva is standing right there. "Hello," she greets, a smile on her face.

Eric turns around but Tony is standing there. "You have to come with us." Eric sighs, glaring at him.

* * *

In the integration room, Eric is sitting on a chair, with his hands on the table. In the other room, Tony and Ziva were staring at him through a one way mirror. "I can't wait to see this guy crack," Tony says, smirking.

"He doesn't seem like the kind of guy who will crack under Gibbs," observes Ziva.

"He ran away from us so he has to be scared."

"Maybe there was another reason?"

"What would that reason be?"

Before Ziva could answer, the door to the integration room opens and Gibbs walks in. He sits down in the chair across from Eric and opens his folder, giving him a picture of Tobias.

Eric scoffs. "What does Four have to do with me?"

"This marine was kidnapped last night," answers Gibbs.

"And you think I have something to do with it?"

"From what my agents told me, you ran away from them when they wanted to talk to you."

"Look, I wasn't involved in anything that happened to Four."

"According to what happened between you two in the navy, I would say otherwise."

"I know that I was pissed when Four got the job and that I tried to get his position, but I didn't kidnap him. After Max told me to take a few days off, I knew I couldn't stand having Four basically tell me what to do. So, I asked Max if there were other bases I could go work at. He arranged for me to have a meeting with someone at Great Lakes so that's why I was packing my car. My meeting is in four days and I was going to drive there. I didn't know about Four's kidnapping until you told me just now."

Gibbs stares at Eric, not saying anything.

* * *

Back in the office, the team is sitting at their desks. Ziva gets off the phone and looks at the others. "Eric was right. I just got off the phone from the Great Lakes and they called Eric last night around the time Tobias was kidnapped. He couldn't have been involved."

"So we got nothing," states Gibbs.

"Nope," answers McGee

Gibbs cell phone starts ringing and Gibbs takes out his phone to answer it. "Hello?"

"Gibbs, its Tris," comes Tris' breathy reply. "I need help. I think the guys that kidnapped my husband are coming after me." A gun shot is heard in the background.

"I'm coming," reassures Gibbs, standing up.

"Please hurry. No, let me go!" Then the line goes dead.

Gibbs grabs his gun and then runs out of the office, with his team following him.

* * *

At Tris' house, Tris is fighting off a guy who is trying to get her out of the house and into the van. Tris kicks the guy in-between the legs and then elbows him in the ribs, which causes the man to lose his grip on Tris. She gets out of his grip and starts running away but the man grabs her. Tris kicks wildly and starts screaming when a hand covers her mouth and all is heard is muffled screams. The guy starts carrying Tris out of the house and towards the van and just as he is about to put her in, two sedans drive towards van. They stop in front of the van and the NCIS team gets out, guns pointed at them. "Let her go!" Gibbs yells.

While the guy is stunned, Tris throws her head back, hitting the guy's nose, and then bits the hand covering her mouth. She slips through the man's grasp and starts to run away while the man stumbles into the van. The team shoots at the van but the only damage done is breaking the windows. Once the van is out of sight, Gibbs goes over to Tris. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was sitting on the front porch when the van pulled up front. I ran inside before he could see me and called you."

"Were you able to identify the man?" McGee asks.

"No, but when he drove away this time, I took a picture of the license plate." Tris produces her phone and shows the team the license plate number.

"Nice," Tony comments, flashing Tris a charming smile. Tris glares at Tony which makes Tony lose his smile. "I mean, good job ma'am."

"Better."

"Tris, I want you to come with us," says Gibbs.

"Is it because of the picture on my phone or do you have questions for me?"

"Both."

"Okay, as long as I am not in the same car as him." Tris points to Tony.

"You won't be." Gibbs leads Tris over to one of the cars while McGee, Ziva, and Tony follow closely behind them.

* * *

"This isn't really the room I was expecting to be in," Tris says, looking at her surroundings. She is in the conference room of the NCIS building as Gibbs sits down beside her. "What do you need to know?"

"Do you know about any trouble Tobias could have gotten into?" Gibbs asks.

"Trouble? No, Tobias has never gotten into any trouble. Why do you ask?"

"We're trying to figure out why he would have been kidnapped."

"Well, I do know that for the past two months, Tobias has been acting weird."

"Weird?"

"Like, whenever we talk, he always seems on edge like he is expecting an attack. And I know that he's in the navy and he's supposed to be ready for anything, but this is different from that. It's almost like he knows that something is going to happen."

"Did he ever tell you why?"

"No. I've asked him but he just tells me that everything's fine and that I don't need to worry. When he tells me that, though; I start to worry. This all started when he got promoted to Chief Petite Office."

Before Gibbs could ask another question, a knock sounds at the door. It opens and McGee pops his head in. "Boss, Abby said she found something."

"Ok." Gibbs gets up from his seat and walks over to the door. "Keep her company," Gibbs tells McGee. He then walks over to the elevator and uses it to get to Abby's lab. Once there, he walks over to Abby. "What do you got, Abs?"

"I was able to figure out what gun the kidnappers used and it's a 22 pistol revolver," answers Abby. "The good news is the gun is registered to about twenty people but the bad news is out of those twenty people, only fifteen have an A-positive blood type."

"How does this help?"

Abby smiles. "Patience, Gibbs. So I tracked the license plate number from the photo and it's registered to Al Madsen." Abby brings his picture up on the screen. "He also owns a 22 pistol revolver and has an A-positive blood type and the car is outside an abandoned factory."

Gibbs kisses Abby on the cheek and then starts leaving. "Wait, Gibbs-"

"It's on your table," Gibbs' voice rings out.

Abby turns around to see a Caf-Pow on her table. She smirks and turns towards the doorway. "How does he do it?"

* * *

At a factory outside the city, a white van is parked just outside of the building. A black sedan pulls up and the team gets out, guns ready in their hands. They slowly walk over to the van. Gibbs nods to Ziva and she walks over to the driver's side. Ziva steps to the window, pointing her gun, but slowly lowers it at the scene in front of her. "Gibbs."

Gibbs walks over to Ziva and peers into the window. Sitting in the driver's side, with a bullet in his head, is Al Madsen.

* * *

 **I know, more cliffhangers. I'm probably killing you guys but everything will come to a close soon. This story isn't going to be long so I'm thinking maybe three or four more chapters until the story is done...maybe five. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Man, this was a long chapter to write. Sorry for the long wait, life has been hectic. But not today, for today is my birthday! Happy birthday to me! So as a present for my happy day, I give all of you a new chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

 **I don't own Divergent or NCIS.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Police surround the van as the team takes pictures of the dead body and the scene in front of them. Ducky, who is the chief medical examiner at NCIS, examines the dead body in the van.

"What's the time of death, Ducky?" Gibbs asks.

"Judging by the small trickle of blood that is coming out of the wound, I would say four or five hours ago," answers Ducky. "The way the murderer killed this man was execution style."

"The boss didn't want to leave any evidence behind," Tony adds in. "Ziva and I checked around the building and found traces of blood in one of the rooms. There was also a chair in the middle of that said room with blood on it."

"Our Chief Petite Officer was moved," Gibbs figures out.

Tony nods. "Probably around the same time Al was killed."

"I was able to find tire tracks," Ziva says, walking over to the group. "There were a different set of tires leading out from the opposite side of the building. Maybe Abby can get a match."

"This case just gets more and more complicated," comments Tony.

Gibbs looks at the crime scene in front of him then mumbles, "Yeah."

* * *

Back at the office, Tony and Ziva are looking up information about Al to see what connection he would have to Tobias's kidnapping.

"What do we got?" Gibbs asks his team.

"Nothing really shocking about him," starts Ziva. "His background is clean and he only had one minor offense. No criminal record or bad background. I don't even know why he would be in this mess."

"Well, I found something that connects Al to our victim," Tony says, standing up. "And it's a connection with Beatrice."

"What connection does Tris have with Al?" Ziva asks, slightly narrowing her eyes at Tony.

"Her name is Beatrice."

"Well, she told me to call her Tris."

"How did you do that?" Tony stares at Ziva with a puzzling look on his face.

"DiNozzo!" snaps Gibbs.

"Sorry, boss." Tony grabs a remote and clicks on it, a sheet of cellular calls appears on the screen. "In the past two months, Al has called Beatrice numerous times, leaving many messages. The last message was 'I'm sorry it had to come to this but I have no choice. You should had listened to me and none of this would happened.' I guess the wife has secrets of her own."

Gibbs's cell phone starts ringing then and he answers it. He talks on the phone for a few minutes then hangs up. "Amar has something. Tony, you're with me. Ziva, find out if Tris has anything to do with Al."

"Yes, boss," both Ziva and Tony say as they get to their respective work.

* * *

At the navy yard, Gibbs and Tony are following Amar to an office. "I found out that there was some tension between Four and Max, who is charge here," explains Amar. "If anyone could give insight on this, it would be him." The three walk towards a closed door and Amar knocks.

"Enter," a voice commands from the other side. Amar opens the door and enters the room. A middle aged, dark skinned man sits behind a desk. He looks up from what he is doing and stares at Amar, Gibbs, and Tony. "Are these the agents?" the man asks Amar.

"Yes, sir," answers Amar. He turns to leave the room but manages to mumble, "good luck," to the agents before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

The man stands up from his desk, nodding to the two. "What can I do for you?"

"We're special agents Gibbs and DiNozzo," starts Tony. "We have some questions about Tobias Eaton."

"Yes, of course. I'm Max, the one in charge of this naval base. I'll tell you that Four was the best officer I had on this base in a long time. I don't know what could have happened to cause this."

"Is there anything that Tobias could have been working on to cause him to be kidnapped?" Gibbs asks.

"Well, after he was promoted to Chief Petite Officer, I offered him a job assignment but he refused to take it. I was upset at first but I got over it. There were times when I asked him if he had changed his mind, but he was firm on his decision. He said he didn't want to be more away from his wife than he already was."

"What was the assignment?" asks Tony.

"Four is really good with computers and I wanted him to enhance our security network. Four didn't want anything to do with the network and he didn't want his wife to get into this mess. How is Tris by the way?"

"She's fine," answers Gibbs.

Max nods. "Anyway, I told Four some information about the job. There had been some hackers trying to get in, wanting to steal some naval secrets. I thought Four would take the job but he told me he was afraid that Tris would get hurt if he was involved in this, so he said no. I've had someone else do the work but apparently the hackers thought Four was the one so they must have kidnapped him to get the information."

"What naval secrets are in these computers?" Gibbs asks.

"Everything from the location of naval ships to that of communication with other naval bases. Basically any secret military information are on these computers."

"Wait, so if people have been trying to get into your computers, why didn't you do anything about it then and there?" asks Tony.

"The hackers weren't that experienced with what they were doing so it was easy to catch them and block them out. I just asked Four to strengthen security measures on the computers in case a hacker does get in."

"Well, we finally have a motive. The only question is who would have done it."

Max shrugs. "Beats me. I don't know of anyone that got on Tobias's bad side besides Eric, but he wouldn't hack into the system."

"Thanks for the information, Max," says Gibbs, turning to leave the room. However, when he opens the door, Zeke stands on the other side, almost like he was listening in. Zeke's eyes slightly widen but he catches himself, mumbles an apology, and then hurries off. Gibbs watches him go, eyes slightly narrowed at his retreating figure.

* * *

At the office, Gibbs and Tony walk out of the elevator and towards their desks when Ziva walks over to them. "Gibbs, I found something about Tris." Ziva hands Gibbs a sheet of paper and Gibbs skims the paper. He looks up and sighs. "Bring her in."

"Actually, she's still here."

"What?"

"McGee has been with her in one of the offices this whole time."

"One of you, go get them."

Ziva nods and walks off, with Tony following suit.

* * *

Tris laughs at one of the pictures McGee shows her of Tony with a mustache. "He would be much better with a beard as well," Tris laughs. "Did he really have a mustache?"

"No, he and Ziva were with our past director and our forensic scientist, Abby, had models of Tony and Ziva in her lab so that she would have that feeling that they were still with us back at the office. So when I saw the picture of Tony's face, I drew a mustache on it," explains McGee.

"I take it you and Tony don't get along."

"Well…he's a good agent but…yeah, we don't really get along. He's always teasing me."

Tris gives him a soft smile then pats McGee on the back. "I've been around those people before. However, once you tell them whose boss, they'll leave you alone. Especially when you have an intimidating husband."

"Yeah, well that's mostly what Tony is teasing me about. I really don't have the best relationship with women."

"What? I find that hard to believe. I think any woman would love to date a guy like you."

McGee smiles. "Thanks, Tris, but it's really hard to find a woman that's interested in what I do. And then Tony teasing me about my love life isn't exactly helping."

"I've also been there but my friends tease me in a friendly way. I'm guessing Tony's teasing is not in a friendly way."

"Not really."

Tris nods then looks around the room. She grabs a piece of paper and a pen and starts writing a number down on it. Tris then gives the paper to McGee. "Here's my number. If you ever want to put Tony in his place, call me."

McGee stares at Tris then at the paper. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah. You're a nice guy, Tim, and jerks like Tony need to learn that people can only be pushed so far. Believe me, I know what it feels like to be pushed around all the time."

McGee was about to ask what Tris means when the door opens and Ziva and Tony walk in. "Gibbs wants to talk to Tris," starts Ziva. "In the interrogation room."

"That's right, Tris," agrees Tony.

Tris narrows her eyes. "What did you call me?"

Tony opens his mouth to reply. "Did I tell you to call me Tris?"

"No, ma'am."

"So who gave you the permission to call me Tris?"

"Well I-"

"The reason why your co-workers can call me Tris is because they've earned my trust, but you have yet to earn my trust. So until I say you can call me Tris, you'll refer to me as either Beatrice or ma'am, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good." Tris turns to McGee and smiles sweetly at him. "Thank you talking with me and cheering me up, Tim. We should get coffee after all of this was over."

"Yeah, sure," agrees McGee.

Tris turns around and walks out of the room, glaring at Tony along the way. Ziva just chuckles. "Now I really like this woman." Ziva follows Tris to lead her to the interrogation room.

Tony looks at McGee, flabbergasted. "She called you Tim?"

McGee smirks then nods and walks out of the room. Tony stands in his spot for a bit, wondering what he is doing wrong.

* * *

Tris sits in the interrogation room, texting on her phone. Christina had just messaged her and asked if she wanted to have everyone come over to her house to help Tris feel better. Tris had just finished texting Christina that she might not be able to have company over tonight when Gibbs walks in. "Sorry," Tris apologizes, putting her phone away. "My friend, Christina, texted me and asked if she and my friends can come over to my house tonight to try and cheer me up."

"Is that really who you were texting?" asks Gibbs, sitting down.

"What are you talking about?"

"Know a guy named Al Madsen?"

Tris freezes in her spot. "How do you know about him?"

"According to your phone records, Al has called you many times for the past two months." Gibbs presents Tris with the phone record sheets. "The last time he called you was a few hours before he tried to kidnap you."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean anything."

"When it deals with your husband's disappearance, then yeah, it does."

Tris is silent for a moment when realization hits her. "You think I have something to do with this?" Gibbs is silent and that confirms Tris's suspicions, which makes her eyes flare in anger. "Was this DiNozzo's idea? Was that jerk the one who told you about Al and me?"

"Do you have something against my agent?"

"When he reminds me of my abusive ex-boyfriend, then yeah it does!" Tris widens her eyes and Gibbs's eyes slightly soften. Tris sighs then runs her hand through her hair. "The reason why I know Al is because he was my ex-boyfriend's brother. His name was Peter and he flirted with me a lot in high school and I fell for his charm so we started dating. My parents didn't really approve of him, saying that he was bad news. I told them that Peter wasn't bad but I wish I would have listened to them. About two months into our relationship, Peter started getting violent. He would get mad if I talked with other men or if I didn't tell him where I was. Soon, he started hitting me and yelled at me for everything I did wrong. After he hurt me, Peter apologized, saying he wouldn't do it again."

"But he did," interrupts Gibbs.

Tris nods. "I thought that after each beating, Peter would really stop and that he would go back to the nice guy I thought he was but he never did. Then, one day, I got a text from Peter saying he wanted me to go to the park for he had a surprise for me. I snuck out and went to the park. However, when I got there, I was jumped by three guys. Peter was the one in charge of it and he said that this was my surprise. They all started beating me up and I just laid there, letting these men beat me up. After the men were done, Peter starting taking my shirt off but thankfully, someone was there to stop it before anything else could happen.

"I had to be in the hospital for a few days but I knew I couldn't go to my high school anymore, for Peter would be there. So, I called my Aunt Tori, who lived in Chicago, and asked if I could live with her. When I got the ok, I moved in with her and didn't tell Peter at all. I deleted my contact, changed my image, and even deleted all my social media accounts so that Peter wouldn't find me. I stayed with Tori for the rest of high school and during that time, I trained myself self-defense so that if Peter did come back, I would be able to fight him off. When I graduated high school, I was a different girl and I was much stronger than I was many years ago. I then went to Concordia and that's where I met Tobias and Al. Both were really sweet guys but I wasn't really trusting men at the time. I even told myself never to trust a man that is charming for they're deceptive. However, I started becoming really close with Tobias but not so much with Al.

"One night, when I was walking back to my dorm after my class, I was jumped again. This time, I started fighting the men off but when I saw Peter, I froze. I tried to figure out how he found me when Peter revealed to me that Al had called me, telling him that I was here. That's when I learned that Al and Peter were brothers and that the other guy, Drew, was their cousin. Peter threw me against the wall and he told me he was determined to finish what he started. But before he could do anything, Tobias came in and started beating the three guys up. He probably would have killed them too if I haven't had said anything. Tobias took me in, helped me get back on my feet, and comforted me as I told him my story. Then, the rest is history." Tris takes a deep breath, trying to keep the tears at bay. The memories from her past were coming back to her and it was hard to get rid of those painful memories. Tris fishes out her phone and slides it over to Gibbs, staring at him in the eyes. "I never called Al; he has been calling me. And before you ask, Tobias did know but he never knew it was going on for two months. Al was calling me to apologize and he wanted to talk to me about something important. I never answered his calls nor did I call him back. If you don't believe me, you can check my calls, texts, whatever you have to do. But I'm not the one that is involved with my husband's kidnapping. I would never do anything to hurt him."

Gibbs stares at Tris for a bit before standing up and turning to the mirror, making a cutting motion with his hand.

On the other side, Tony, Ziva, and McGee stare at the scene, totally speechless. It takes them all a moment before Tony says, "cut it," for the video to stop recording.

Gibbs turns back to Tris, who is breathing heavily to keep the tears at bay. He drapes his arm across her shoulders, holding her close to him. Tris squeezes her eyes shut, tears slowly running down her cheeks. She then leans into Gibbs, sobbing quietly, as Gibbs gently runs his hand up and down her arm.

* * *

 **Before any of you come to the wrong conclusion, Gibbs is being a father figure in the last part. I know a lot of you are probably wondering where are Tris's parents and that will be explained in the next chapter. Please review. Bye! :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Kind of a sort chapter but the story is coming to a close. I think two more chapters should cover it unless I'm forgetting something. I hope you like it.**

 **I don't own Divergent or NCIS.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Gibbs and Tris are in an elevator, heading down. Tris furiously wipes her eyes, trying to get rid of the evidence that she was crying. Gibbs stares straight ahead, not saying anything to Tris. "Where are we going?" Tris asks.

"We're going down to see our forensic scientist, Abby," answers Gibbs. "I need to see if she's found anything."

"Why are you bringing me?"

Gibbs shrugs. "You haven't met everyone on our team."

"I feel like you just want me out of the way so that you can do your job. Especially since I held back Tim from doing his job."

"Who says you're distracting? Also, I think McGee needs someone to talk to."

"Yeah, but I've also been a little mean towards agent DiNozzo."

"From what you've told me, I can see why agent DiNozzo gets on your nerves."

"Does agent DiNozzo annoy you at times as well?"

Gibbs is silent for a moment. "He does at times, but he's a good agent. But you are really good at putting him in his place."

Tris slightly chuckles. "I've been told that I'm good at putting people in their places."

The elevator dings and the two walk out, heading towards Abby's lab. "Abby!" calls Gibbs.

"Gibbs, you're not supposed to be here yet," Abby says, running over to him. "I don't have anything." She sees Tris standing next to him. "Don't tell she's not another assistant."

"Excuse me?" Tris asks, a little confused as Gibbs chuckles.

"No, she's our victim's wife," answers Gibbs.

"Oh, sorry," apologizes Abby. "It's just I saw with you Gibbs and I didn't really register that-"

"Abby."

"Right, sorry. But like I said, I don't really have anything for you. The bullet that Ducky gave me is still being processed but I do know that Ducky needs to talk to you."

Gibbs nods. "Tris, stay with her."

"Wait, what?" Tris asks as Gibbs walks out of the office.

"Keep her entertained, Abby!"

Tris turns to Abby with an unbelievable expression on her face. "Is he always like this?"

"Yes," Abby answers with a sigh.

* * *

Gibbs walks into the autopsy room where Ducky is walking over to him with a folder. "Ah, Jethro," greets Ducky. "I see that Abby gave you my message."

"Yeah, what is it that you need to tell me?" Gibbs asks.

"I have some information about our friend here." Ducky gestures to Al's body, which is lying on the examination table next to where Jimmy, who is Ducky's assistant. "While Jimmy and I were examining him, I noticed a scar on his arm, but this scar looks also fresh, like it happened recently." Ducky shows Gibbs the scar on Al's upper arm. "I remember when I told Abby about this that our victim might have shot one of the kidnappers so I checked his blood type and it was A-positive."

"So he was involved in this," mutters Gibbs.

"I'm afraid so but what's even stranger is what else I found." Ducky lifts up Al's hand to reveal bruises on his knuckles. "There are defensive wounds on both his hands as well as hand marks on his shoulder and neck area." He always shows Gibbs the bruises from hand prints around the area.

"He was fighting back."

"It seems this man knew what would happen to him and he wasn't ready to die."

"He went out with a bang," Jimmy states with a small chuckle. Both Ducky and Gibbs turn to stare at him with a 'really?' look on their faces. Jimmy's smile fades. "Sorry."

"Mr. Palmer is quite right but I wouldn't have said that. The bullet entered from the back of his head meaning that he was shot when his attention was focused on the person in front of him."

Gibbs nods then walks out. "Thanks, Ducky."

"You're more than welcome, Jethro," Ducky calls to him.

* * *

At the office, Tony and McGee are on their computers, looking on information about Tris's background, while Ziva is on the phone. She utters a goodbye then gets off the phone. "Well, it seems like Tris never told her parents about what happened with Tobias," says Ziva.

"Don't you mean Peter?" McGee asks, glancing at her.

"No, they knew about it but they didn't know that Tobias had been kidnapped."

"Maybe she didn't want her parents to worry about her, especially after the ordeal she went through with Peter."

"Do you think after this case Tris will like me more?" Tony suddenly asks his teammates.

"Tony, just drip it," says Ziva.

"It's drop it, Ziva," corrects McGee. "And I agree."

"Guys, I'm _very_ Special Agent Tony DiNozzo. I've never had an issue with women."

Ziva scoffs as she stands up and walks over to him. "Really?"

"Really."

"Name one good time you've had with a woman that didn't end badly."

Tony opens his mouth to answer but he closes it, trying to think of any situations he's been in. Ziva chuckles at this, smirking at Tony. "Oh, Tony, you need to work on your person skills."

"People skills," corrects Tony. "And I will get Tris to like me."

"I think Tony's in denial," mocks McGee.

"I'm not in denial. Just watch, by the time we're done with this case, Tris will have a new fond appreciation of me."

"Good luck with that," Ziva states, walking over to her desk.

"Tell me you have something," Gibbs tells his team as he walks over to his desk.

"Tris Eaton's background is very clean," starts Ziva. "She is the daughter of Andrew and Natalie Prior and has only one brother, Caleb Prior. She was born in Washington D.C. but then moved to live with her Aunt Tori Wu when she was seventeen. Tris moved back to D.C. after she graduated from Concordia University."

"Her medical records prove what Peter did to her," Tony says. "She's been admitted to MedStar Washington Hospital at least seven times with cases of broken bones and severe bruising. The last time Tris was admitted to the hospital was the day Peter jumped her. After that day, Tris was never admitted at that hospital."

"What about her phone records?" asks Gibbs.

"I checked her phone and, just like Tris said, she has never called Al back the last two months," answers McGee. "All of Al's calls were to her but Tris never answered them or called him back."

"Now we know that Tris is in the clear," states Tony.

* * *

In Abby's lab, Abby is showing Tris some of her tattoos. "Those are awesome," comments Tris. "I actually worked at a tattoo parlor with my aunt while I was in college."

"Really?" Abby asks. "That's cool."

"I also got my first tattoo there." Tris moves part of her shirt to reveal three ravens on her collarbone.

"Wow, didn't that hurt? You know, the collarbone is the one of the most painful places to get a tattoo."

"It hurt a little bit but not a lot. I was used to pain by then so I didn't really feel anything. Plus, the ravens represent my family."

"That makes sense since they're flying towards your heart." Abby smiles at her. "That's also kind of sweet."

"Do any of your tattoos represent something?"

Abby opened her mouth to reply when the computer starts beeping. The two look at the computer as they see that there is a positive match from the bullet that was from Al's head.

"Got a match," Abby states, typing on her computer. An image of 9 mm silencer gun appears on the screen. "I thought I recognized that bullet."

"I've seen Tobias used that gun before at the navy yard," says Tris.

Abby turns to her. "Really?"

"Yeah. He told me that he had learn to shoot one of those in case he needs a quiet gun for these don't make that loud of a noise."

"I agree. These weapons don't make that much of a noise. So is it just that specific navy yard that use these guns?"

"As far as I know, yes. Does that mean it narrows down the search for Tobias?"

"It does. For whoever used this gun is the one who killed Al and kidnapped your husband."

Tris stares at the computer, thinking of who in the navy yard could have kidnapped Tobias. Suddenly, Tris sees something move out of the corner of her eye. She turns around to see a gun pointing at them. Tris's eyes widen and she doesn't think but acts. "Get down!" she yells, pulling Abby to the ground just as the gun fires at them, piercing through the window. Tris glances up to see a gun lying on the table. She grabs it and starts firing at the person standing outside the window. A pained yelp is heard and then the sound of footsteps running away, followed by the squealing of tires. Tris takes deep breaths to calm herself down then looks at Abby. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks."

Tris nods then glances back the window, staring at the bullet holes in the window.

* * *

 **We're getting close as to who kidnapped Tobias. I have a feeling the next chapter is going to be super long and they are going to be a lot of special guests coming into the next chapter. Please leave review; bye! :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello, so I had to split this chapter up into 2 chapters and that second chapter will probably be the last chapter...hopefully. I hope you like this chapter.**

 **I don't own Divergent or NCIS.**

* * *

Chapter 6

The NCIS team were down in Abby's lab, looking over the damage that the shooter did. Luckily, Abby nor Tris got hurt but they were a little shaken up by what happened.

"Are you sure you two are ok?" Gibbs asks the two.

"Yeah, but it Tris hadn't spotted him, I think we would have been a lot worse," states Abby.

Everyone looks at Tris. "You saw the shooter?" Ziva asks Tris.

"I didn't see his face but I did see the gun pointing at us," explains Tris. "I was facing the window when I was talking to Abby and that's when I saw the gun moving at us. I pushed Abby to the ground just as the person took the shot. I then grabbed a gun that was on the table and shot at the person. I know I hit him somewhere because he screamed in pain then ran away."

"How do you know that it's a 'he' if you didn't see the person's face?" questions Tony.

"I could tell by his voice. Men and women have very different vocal cords so I could tell that it was a man."

"But why would the kidnapper attack?" Ziva asks. "Didn't they try to kidnap Tris a while back?"

"I think they were trying to cover up what we found," states Abby.

"What do you mean?" asks McGee.

"Before the shooter shot at us, I got a positive match on the bullet that killed Al and it's a 9 mm silencer gun. Tris even confirmed that the navy base Tobias is at use these kinds of guns."

"So the kidnapper works at the naval base," finishes Gibbs.

A phone suddenly starts ringing, making the team quiet for a moment. McGee fishes a phone out of his pocket and hands it to Tris. "Here, this is yours."

"Thanks." Tris looks at the caller I.D. "It's my friend, Christina. I'll just go over there and answer it." Tris breaks away from the team and stands in the corner, answering her phone.

"I don't want Tris being alone tonight," Gibbs starts. "DiNozzo, McGee, I want you with Tris for the rest of the day. Ziva and I will take the night shift."

"Got it, boss," DiNozzo and McGee answer.

"Ziva-"

"I'll contact the navy yard and see who owns a 9 mm silencer."

Tris comes over, covering the phone with her hand. "Can I go home? My friend is insisting that she and my other friends come over to cheer me up."

"You can but I'll have to send two of my agents with you in case there is another attempt to attack you," says Gibbs.

"I don't need protection."

"Well, you can either go home with two agents or stay here with agent DiNozzo all day."

Tris narrows her eyes at him. "I know what you're doing here."

"What would your husband do if he was here?"

"You had to play that card didn't you?" Tris sighs. "Fine, which two agents are coming with me?"

"Agents DiNozzo and McGee."

Tris turns to DiNozzo and stares at him for a bit before turning her attention back to Gibbs. "All right, but on one condition. If agent DiNozzo starts getting flirty with my friends, I get to use pepper spray on him."

"What?" DiNozzo asks.

Gibbs slightly nods. "All right."

"What?!"

* * *

Tony and McGee pull up to Tris's house and Tris is the first one to get out of the car. Tony and McGee follow her close behind, checking their surroundings to make sure nothing pops out at them. "I can't believe Gibbs gave Tris the ok to pepper spray me," Tony mutters to McGee.

"Well, just don't flirt with Tris's friends and you'll be fine," McGee tells him, smiling at him.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

Tris opens the door and steps into her house, the two agents right behind her as they all walk in. "Ok, my friends should be here in a few minutes so just do whatever is that you do. I'm going to get some drinks and snacks." Tris leaves the two to go into the kitchen. Right after she leaves, McGee turns to Tony. "I don't know if you remember what Gibbs said, but we need to watch Tris's friends. All of them have some connection to the navy yard so we have to see how they act around Tris," explains McGee.

"Yeah, I know."

A knock suddenly sounds at the door and Tris walks out of the kitchen. "Those are my friends." Before Tris could answer the door, Tony steps in her way. "What are you doing?"

"You can never be too cautious. I'll answer the door." Putting his hand on his gun, Tony walks over to the front door and opens it just a crack. However, the door is pushed open and Christina runs in and over towards Tris. "Tris!" Christina envelops Tris in a tight hug. "We're here for you, Tris."

"Thanks, Christina," Tris says, putting Christina on the back.

"Your friend has a weird way on coming into someone's house," Tony says, pushing the door away from him as he rubs his nose.

Tris chuckles. "Sorry."

"Who's this?" Christina asks.

"These are Agents Tony DiNozzo and Tim McGee from NCIS. They're here to protect me."

"Protect you?" another woman asks, stepping into the house. She has medium length brown hair and brown eyes. "Protect you from what?"

"I was attacked again today."

"Again?" exclaims a woman with a slightly shaved head and brown eyes. "Jeeze, Tris, it's like you are on everyone's hit list."

"Are you ok, Tris?" asks a woman that looks similar but slightly older than the woman with the shaved head. This woman has long light brown hair and brown eyes.

"I'm fine, Shauna. I was able to spot him out before he could shoot me."

"That's our, Tris, able to spot anything with those hawk eyes," Uriah jokes, smirking at her.

"Hello to you too, Uriah."

"Don't forget about me!" Zeke exclaims, walking over to Tris and giving her a hug. "How are you doing, sis?"

"Sis?" McGee asks.

"He treats me like a little sister, even though we are not related. Hey, where's Will?"

"Right here," Will answers, stepping into the house with four grocery bags. "Thanks for the help, guys."

"You're welcome," they all reply.

Will sighs, shakes his head, and then closes the door with his foot.

"Please don't tell me your guys brought beer," Tris begs.

"We didn't, even though we wanted to," mumbles Uriah.

"We bought chocolate, ice cream, cookies, and some non-alcoholic drinks," Christina explains, taking two bags from Will. "Basically comfort food."

"We also brought some movies to try and make you feel better," adds Shauna.

Tris smiles. "Thanks, guys."

"So, what's with these two men doing here?" the shaved head girl asks.

"We're special agents McGee and DiNozzo," introduces McGee.

"Very special agents," Tony adds, flashing the women a smile.

"DiNozzo," growls Tris. "Remember our deal?"

"Sorry, ma'am."

"Anyway. Agents, these are my friends Christina, Marlene, Lynn, Shauna, Uriah, Zeke, and Will," Tris introduces, pointing to each of her friends. "And all of my girlfriends are married or are dating so I would be careful what you say around them, Agent DiNozzo."

"Yes, ma'am."

"So, Tris says that you four are navy wives?" McGee asks the women.

"Well, Lynn isn't but we are," answers Marlene then points to Christina and Shauna. "In fact, these men are our husbands." She gestures to Will, Zeke, and Uriah.

"Yup, I'm married to Will, Shauna is married to Zeke, and Marlene and Uriah are married," explains Christina.

"And soon, Lynn will be one of us," adds Shauna, smirking at Lynn.

"Shauna," mutters Lynn.

"What do you mean?" Will asks.

Shauna lightly shoves Lynn. "Tell them, sis."

Lynn glares at her sister then sighs, holding up her left hand. On her ring finger is an engagement ring.

"You're engaged!" Christina exclaims. "Oh my gosh, congratulations!"

"Don't hug me!" yells Lynn. "I know how you can be, Christina."

"When did you get engaged?" Marlene asks.

"A few days ago but I wanted to wait until _everyone_ was here," says Lynn.

"Now we should open a bottle of beer to celebrate Lynn's engagement!" Uriah exclaims but Lynn hits him upside the head. "Ow, what was that for?"

"Did you not here me say 'everyone?' We will not celebrate until Four is found."

Tris smiles at her. "Thanks, Lynn and congratulations on your engagement."

"What was his name again?" Zeke asks.

"His name is Axel."

"Oh yeah, he's the guy that replaced Eric after he left," states Will.

"Yeah, and with the piercings and tattoos on his face, I thought he would be another Eric," says Uriah. "Turns out, he's a nicer version of Eric."

"Speaking of which, is Eric involved with what is going on with Four?" Christina questions Tris.

Tris shakes her head. "From what I've heard, no. But I do know that it is someone from the navy yard."

"How do you know?" Shauna asks.

"Well, Al was apparently involved but he was killed by the kidnapper and he owns a 9 mm silencer, which the navy yard owns."

"Who could have kidnapped Tobias from the navy yard?" asks Uriah.

Zeke is quiet, staring off into space. Shauna notices this and lays a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Zeke?"

"Excuse me," he quietly says, walking out of the room. Tony and McGee watch him leave then look at each other, thinking that he has something to do with this.

Tris sees the look Tony and McGee are sharing and she instantly starts to worry. She knows that Zeke would never do anything to hurt Tobias. They are practically brothers for Pete's sake! But if Zeke did know something, then why didn't he say anything? Tris needs to talk to Zeke alone without letting the agents know so that she can talk to him. She looks over at Christina and whispers something in her ear. Christina nods to her then walks over to the agents. "So, McGee and DiNozzo is it? Tell us a little bit about yourself." Christina pulls them over to the group as Tris sneaks off to where Zeke went.

* * *

At the office, Ziva is on the phone with Amar, talking to him about the 9 mm silencer and who owns one. "Can you send me a record of these people?" Ziva is silent as Amar answers her question. "Thank you, Amar." She hangs up then looks over at Gibbs. "Amar told me that there is are different types of silencers registered to all the naval personal but they are only used on base, they are not to be taken off the base."

"Well, if one is missing and if it's our murder weapon, then we will know who is involved," states Gibbs.

Ziva's computer dings and she opens the email. She looks over the records and has to do a double take. "Gibbs, you might want to look at this." Gibbs gets up from his desk and walks over to Ziva's, standing behind her. He looks at the screen then sighs.

* * *

Zeke stands in the kitchen, gripping the countertop. He knows he needs to tell the cops what is going on but he doesn't think it will help. "Zeke?" Zeke turns around to see Tris standing in the doorway. "Is everything ok?"

"Truthfully, I don't know," answers Zeke.

"Zeke, you and Four are like brothers and I consider you as a brother as well." Tris walks over to him until she's arms-length away from him "You know you can tell me anything."

"That's the thing, Tris. I think it's too late for that."

Tris narrows her eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Zeke Pedrad," Tony starts, walking into the kitchen. "You're going to have to come with me."

Both of them stare at Tony. "Why? What's going on?" Tris asks.

"My boss needs to ask him some questions."

"All right, just don't take me out in handcuffs," states Zeke. "I don't want to worry my wife and brother."

Tony nods then leads Zeke out of the kitchen. The gang sees Zeke being lead out by Tony and concern etches on their faces.

"Zeke, what's going on?" Shauna asks.

"It's all right, Shauna," reassures Zeke. "I just have to go in and answer some questions."

"What did you do this time, Zeke?" Uriah jokes but Zeke doesn't crack a smile as he walks out of the house.

Tris watches him go then turns to McGee. "Why does Agent Gibbs want Zeke?"

McGee leads Tris into the kitchen, away from her friends, and then starts talking. "Ziva called Amar to know information about the silencer. He told her that everyone officer is registered to one but they can only use it on base. Amar sent her a copy of all the types of silencers and who owns one."

"What does this have to do with Zeke?"

McGee is silent before answering, "He's silencer is a 9 mm and it is checked out."

* * *

 **This plot twist can go either really well or really badly. So...yeah. Please leave a review! (Runs for her life as an angry mob runs after her).**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello, so this is the last chapter and the epilogue is right after this one. I hope you enjoy!**

 **I don't own Divergent or NCIS.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Zeke sits in the interrogation room, looking at his hands which are clasped together on top of the table. He seems to be staring into space as he contemplates his decisions.

From the other room, Ziva and Tony are staring at him. "He's hiding something," states Ziva.

"How can you tell?" asks Tony.

"When Gibbs and I told him that Tobias was kidnapped, he seemed like he knew something but didn't want to tell us."

"Now that I think about it, when we went to talk to Max, Zeke was near the door when we left. He was probably listening in to our conversation."

The door to the interrogation room opens and Gibbs walks in, holding a folder in his hand. He places the folder on the table then sits down across from Zeke. Gibbs opens the folder, takes out a picture, and places it in front of Zeke. "Do you know what this is?" starts Gibbs.

Zeke stares at the picture of the 9 mm silencer. "Yeah, that's the silencer I have registered to me at the navy yard."

"And you're not supposed to have these guns outside of the yard, right?" Zeke nods. "So explain to me why your gun is not at the navy yard."

Zeke stares at him with wide eyes. "What?"

"Your gun is not at the base and it was used to kill this man." Gibbs shows Zeke a picture of Al and then the sheet of all the guns registered to each officer. On that sheet, it shows that Zeke's gun is missing. Zeke stares at the sheet, disbelief on his face. "I don't believe it," he mutters.

"Believe what? That we would catch onto you and that you kidnapped Tobias."

Zeke glances up at Gibbs, staring at him with a hard gaze. "I don't know why you think I did this, but I would never betray Four like that. He's like a brother to me."

"Then why is your gun missing from the navy yard."

"I think it's to frame me." Zeke is silent for a moment before continuing. "Look, I didn't think that Four was kidnapped for this reason but after I heard the conversation between you and Max, I knew my suspicions were correct and that I needed to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"Max wasn't lying when he said Four was good with computers. Hell, I've seen Four crack the most difficult of codes no sweat. But when Four was promoted Chief Petite Officer, he and Max started arguing about something. I knew Max offered him something but Four shot him down so I always assumed it was about that. However, one day, Four came up to me and told me that I couldn't trust Max. When I asked him what he meant, Four didn't give me full details but all he said was that he had to change a password on something. After he told me that, Four was always on edge and kept on watching his back. He even texted Tris a few times just to make she was ok. I'm thinking Four's kidnapping has something to do with the password."

"What was the password for?"

Zeke shrugs. "I really have no idea, but with what Max told you about the position of navy fleets, I'd say it has something to do about that."

Gibbs is quiet for a moment before he stands up and walks out of the interrogation room. Ziva and Tony walk out of the other room and met Gibbs in the hallway. "Do you think he's telling the truth?" Tony asks.

"One of them is and I want to find out who it is," states Gibbs as he walks down the hallway.

* * *

At Tris's house, Tris splashes her face with cold water and then dries it with a tower. She's still trying to get over the fact that Zeke had to be taken in for questioning and that his weapon was used in killing Al. Tris is trying to make sense of all of this for she knows that Zeke wouldn't do this, especially how good his life is going. Her train of thought is interrupted by her cell phone ringing. Tris takes the phone out of her pocket and answers it. "Hello?"

" _It's been a while, Tris,_ " a voice says on the other side.

Tris widens her eyes as she realizes who the voice belongs to. "Peter."

" _I should say, it's nice to hear your voice again. I haven't heard it since your boyfriend, or should I say husband, attacked me._ "

"I thought you were in jail."

" _I was in jail but now I'm out and hanging out with Four._ "

"You don't have Four."

Tris hears Peter chuckle then it's quiet before she hears another voice. " _Tris,_ " a raspy voice says. Tris knows this voice all too well and she has to keep herself from bursting into tears. "Tobias."

" _Are you all right, Tris?"_

Tris lets out a combination of a small laugh and a sob. Even through everything that is going on, Tobias is making sure that she's ok. "I'm fine, Tobias but are you ok?"

" _I'm just peachy and the accommodations here are outstanding._ " A grunt is heard which is then followed by a hiss of pain

" _Don't get an attitude, Four,_ " warns Peter. " _Now, Tris, I'm sure you're wondering why I've called you._ "

"What do you want with Four?"

" _You see, Four has some information that I need but he won't give it to me. I figured he needed some…persuasion to fish the information out of him. So, I want you to come to down to the old construction site near the outskirts of D.C., alone, and we'll just have a friendly little chat. Afterwards, I'll release Four._ "

"How do I know that you won't go back on your word? You always were a lying little bastard."

Peter tsks then there is silence. A scream of pain is heard and Tris's heart twists in agony and she has to keep herself from crying out. "Don't hurt him!"

" _It's a little late for that, Tris. If you're not at the site within the next three hours, I assure you Four will probably be missing a few limbs._ " With that, Peter hangs up.

Tris leans over the sink, gripping the sides tightly in her hands. She feels trapped like how was she when she was Peter's girlfriend. Tris knows she needs to tell Gibbs but she couldn't risk Tobias getting hurt because she didn't listen. She looks up and stares at herself in the mirror. Tris slightly nods her head, knowing what she must do.

* * *

A car pulls up to the old construction site, coming to a halt. Tris gets out of the car and makes her way over to the site. Peter emerges from the site, a grin on his face. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Tris Prior. I guess we didn't need to kidnap you after all but just threaten to chop up your husband." Tris glares at him as Peter takes in the surroundings. "And you didn't bring anyone with you. Wow, I can't believe you actually listened to me for once." Peter grabs her arm and pulls her with him. "Come on, my boss wants to talk to you."

"Your boss?" Tris asks as they head into the site.

"That's right, Tris. You think I would pull this off by myself."

"Who are you working for?"

"That would be me," a new voice says. Tris stares straight ahead as the person comes out of the shadows. "It's nice to see you, Tris."

"Max?"

Max smiles at her, but it's not a genuine smile. More like one of those sick, twisted smiles that villains would wear from those movies and TV shows. "Good job, Peter. You were able to get Tris better than Al did."

"Thanks, Max," says Peter.

"You're behind all of this?" Tris asks.

"Well, you can blame Four for this. If he didn't block me out of the system, none of this would have happened."

"What are you talking about?"

"As you know, I'm in charge of the naval base and I know the locations of all the naval bases in America as well as the locations of naval ships. Nowadays, people will pay you big bucks for that information. Let's just say one of these 'buyers' wants this information. Asking Four for his help was my biggest mistake for once he found out what I was doing, he changed the password on me, blocking me out of the system that holds the locations of the bases and ships. I didn't realize this until a few days later and I knew he wouldn't tell me so I had to force it out of him. However, that is taking me a lot longer that I suspect. Four is taking a while to crack and my buyers are getting impatient. I then remembered you and how much you mean to him. If we had you, Four would immediately tell us the code so that you wouldn't get hurt."

"That's why you sent Al after me," interrupts Tris. "To bring me to you."

"Yup, but he didn't complete his mission and he almost lead NCIS to us so we had to dispose of him," states Peter.

"You killed your own brother?!"

"Sweetheart, don't you know that I'm a manipulative little bastard?"

Tris grits her teeth to keep herself from screaming profanities at him. She turns her attention back to Max and glares at him. "So, you would put your own country at risk just to get money." Tris scoffs. "Some naval officer you are."

Tris's head whips to the side as Max slaps her across the face. "I would be careful what you say, Tris." Max produces a gun, which happens to be Zeke's 9 mm silencer. "I would hate to have to kill you." Max motions to Tris and Peter to follow him and they all walk towards a room in the back of the site. Max opens the door and reveals Tobias tied up on a chair. There are cuts and stab marks all over him but the worst seems to be on his face.

"All right, Four, tell me what the passcode is or you can watch as I shoot your wife," Max threatens, pressing the barrel of the gun onto Tris's face.

"Wait, where's Drew?" Peter asks, looking around the room. "He's supposed to be in here."

A gunshot is heard and Peter falls to the floor, releasing his hold on Tris, who maneuvers out of the way as Tobias throws a knife at Max, piercing the hand that holds the gun. Max screams in pain then releases the gun as the NCIS team comes out of the shadows, guns pointing at Max.

"You don't understand," Max tries to reason with the team. "I was trying to help Tris."

"We know your involvement, Max," says Tony.

Tris unzips the jacket she is wearing, revealing a recorder taped to her shirt. Max glares at her as Ziva lifts him up from the ground and then handcuffs him, reciting Max his Fifth Amendment rights as she escorts him away. Tris runs over to Tobias and engulfs him in a hug. Tobias wraps his arms around her, holding her close to him, then kisses her on the head. Tears threaten to escape Tris's eyes as she looks over at Gibbs. Tris mouths 'thank you' to him with which Gibbs gives her a smile and a nod.

* * *

At the office, the team is relaxing after the case was closed. "So Max wanted information to sell to the highest bidder," comments Tony. "Not the first time this has happened."

"It's a good thing we caught him," adds in McGee. "From his phone records, Max talked with a Jeanine Matthews who was creating her own bombs. Apparently, she was going to use them on the bases and ships Max would have given her the locations off."

"Why do people do this?" questions Ziva. "It's doesn't make any sense."

"I've wonder that too, Ziva," agrees Gibbs. His computer suddenly dings, signaling that he has an email. Gibbs opens it to reveal a picture of Tobias on a hospital bed with Tris lying beside him. Tobias's arm is wrapped around her waist so that Tris wouldn't fall and Tris's head is on Tobias's chest. Both of them are asleep and it's a very peaceful scene. Underneath the picture, there is a message.

 _Thank you for helping my brother and for bringing him back to my sister. This wouldn't have happened without your help. I don't know how I can repay you but you and your team are invited to a party we'll be having once Four gets back on his feet. Thanks again for everything._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Zeke Pedrad_

A smile comes across Gibbs's face as he stares at the picture of the couple on his computer.


	9. Epilogue

**I don't own Divergent or NCIS.**

* * *

Epilogue

A few weeks have passed since the kidnapping and things were going smoothly for Tris and Tobias. Tobias healed very quickly and he was given the ok to leave the hospital after a few days of resting and taking his meds. Of course, he has received a few nightmares of what would have happened to Tris if the NCIS team wasn't there but Tris was there to assure him that she was fine and that it was a just a dream.

Also, keeping true to his word, Tobias and Tris started for a baby once Tobias was given the clean bill of health. The gang even threw a party for Tobias's return and Lynn's engagement and they invited everyone, including the NCIS team.

Speaking of NCIS, they were busy as usual. Solving crimes, murders, and other kidnappings of navy personal. The team wasn't able to attend the party because they were in the middle of solving a case in Gibb's hometown. Tris was upset that they couldn't attend but she hoped that they would attend the next party that they would have.

Tris still keeps in contact with some of the NCIS team. She, Abby and Ziva had a girls' night with Christina, Marlene, Lynn, and Shauna and they all got along very well. Ziva and Lynn bonded almost immediately and Abby enjoyed spending time and getting to know Christina, Marlene, and Shauna. Tris also kept in contact with McGee and she always reminded him of her offer. McGee never really thought about it until one day, McGee had enough and decided to get even with Tony.

* * *

The team has finished another case involving a double homicide and they were able to relax after the hard day. They are also looking forward to the weekend ahead since it didn't seem like they would be called in for something.

"Guys, guys!" Abby calls. "Look who's here to visit!" She pulls Tris into view and Tris smiles at the team.

"Tris, how are you?" Ziva asks as she gets up to hug her.

"I'm great, Tris," answers Tris, smiling brightly. "I just found out that I'm pregnant."

"You are?!" exclaims Abby. "That's great!" Abby hugs Tris tightly then lets her go. "How far along are you?"

"Two and a half weeks so I have a while before my baby is born." Tris rubs her stomach as she explains this. She looks over to McGee. "Are you ready to go, McGee?"

"Yeah, just give me a second," McGee says, getting up from his seat.

"Where are you two going?" Tony asks.

"We're going out to get coffee."

"Wouldn't your husband by jealous of you hanging out with McGee?"

"No," Tobias tells Tony, standing behind Tris. "She told me last night that she wanted to hang out with someone named Tim McGee for a bit."

"I tell my husband everything, Tony. We don't hide secrets from each other."

"Tony? As in Tony DiNozzo?"

"Yes, that's me," Tony says, smiling at him.

"You're the one that flirted with my wife."

Tony's smile fades as he looks at Tris, who is smirking at him. "Like I said, everything."

"Look, Tobias-"

"What did you call me?!"

"I mean Four."

"Refer to me as sir."

"Yes sir."

"Now you listen to me, my wife will be coming here often to visit her friends and I don't want you to speak to her unless she speaks to you and you'll only refer to her as ma'am or Beatrice. If I hear from Tris that you so much as glance at her the wrong way, well…I'll that up to you to figure out how that will end." Tony's face pales a little. "Are we clear?" Tony doesn't answer. "I said are we clear?!"

"Yes, sir."

Tobias smirks. "Good."

"Gibbs, can you smack him for me?" Tris asks.

Tony raises an eyebrow then he feels a slap upside his head. Gibbs walks around the three and over to his desk. "Thank you. Let's go, Tim."

McGee grabs his coat and walks over to Tris. The three leave the building, with Tris and McGee talking to each and Tobias glaring at Tony.

"What just happened?" asks Tony as he sits down in his chair.

"You were put in your place, Tony," Ziva chuckles, smirking at him.

"Rule number 55," starts Gibbs, looking at his computer. "Never piss off a marine."

* * *

 **I thought I would end with a little funny moment.**

 **Thank you to everyone that has read, favorite, followed, and reviewed this story. It was a lot of fun to write and I've always had this idea in my head. I might write another Divergent/NCIS story depending if I get any ideas. Again, thank you so much and please leave a review and let me know what you thought of this story. Bye, guys! :)**


End file.
